L'Histoire de la Vie
by Luciaellana
Summary: Elle est enceinte. Il ne sait rien... Tiva. Dernier Chapitre en ligne !
1. La Nouvelle

**Aloha tout le monde...**

**Je vous laisse ma première fic', j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera. Aucun Spoilers..**

**Juste envie de dire que le titr que j'ai choisi ne me plaît pas tellement, je ne trouvais pas. Je pense qu'il ne correspond pas assez à l'histoire.. Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et me dire ce que vous en pensez..!!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire. Merci d'avance pour la lecture. Si ça vous plaît.. laissez une review, please !! (Et même si ça ne vous plaît pas d'ailleurs !)**

* * *

Au début ce n'était qu'une visite médicale. Une simple visite, pour confirmer qu'elle était apte à exercer son travail. Le docteur l'avait pesé, mesuré, lui avait demandé de faire certains exercices. Tout allait bien. Et puis il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, avec un large sourire, croyant qu'elle en serait heureuse. Après tout ce n'était qu'un mot. Un seul mot. Trois syllabes. 

« Vous êtes enceinte, Madame. De trois semaines. »

La surprise avait vite laissé place à la peur, au doute. Elle avait souri mais elle faisait semblant comme toujours. A peine, l'avait il raccompagné à la porte que ce sourire de facette avait entièrement disparu de son visage. La gorge nouée, elle avait simplement tenté de remercier le médecin et puis elle était sortie.

- Ah, c'est enfin mon tour !, avait il dit en la voyant sortir. Ziva, ça va ?

Il avait l'air inquiet, tout comme McGee et Gibbs qui se tenaient derrière lui.

Elle devait être pâle se dit elle. Devait-elle tout lui raconter ? Ses peurs, ses doutes à l'idée d'être enceinte et tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit… Devait-elle se confier à son partenaire ?

Toutes ces choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était perdue.

Alors, elle dit simplement :

- Oui, Tony. Juste un peu fatiguée.

« Mensonge », avait crié la voix tapie au fond d'elle-même. Elle l'avait ignoré comme d'habitude.

Cela lui faisait de plus en plus mal de mentir à ses coéquipiers à qui elle s'était attachée bien malgré elle. Elle n'avait jamais pu leur dire quand elle allait mal. Pour cause, son entraînement au Mossad.

Mais, la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée las bas commençait à se fracasser.

* * *

Ziva entra dans les toilettes. Elle glissa le long du mur de la cabine, se retrouvant assise et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Elle aurait tellement voulu oublier cette scène. 

Elle se sentait tellement mal. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle la laissa couler, ferma les yeux.

Elle avait mal. Ziva était enceinte. Elle aurait du être heureuse, elle était abattue. Elle réprima un sanglot.

Elle se souvint alors.

Il y a trois semaines.

Lui.

Elle.

La chambre d'hôtel.

Et puis, eux.

Alors, elle fut encore plus mal, si c'était possible.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle aurait voulu le balancer dans la cuvette des toilettes. Au lieu de cela, elle le sortit de sa poche.

« Tony » affichait l'écran.

Elle raccrocha et se leva. Il l'attendait. L'équipe l'attendait.

Ziva se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir, en face d'elle. Elle effaça ses larmes ainsi que son mascara qui avait coulé. Elle était toute blanche. Elle trouva qu'elle avait l'air d'une droguée.

L'idée la fit rire. Rire jaune.

* * *

Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers les bureaux, sa main se posant inconsciemment sur le bas de son ventre alors qu'elle marchait. 

- Enfin de retour ! T'étais ou ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'installa à son bureau. Tony s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question mais Gibbs arriva.

- On y va. On a un lieutenant retrouvé mort à Norfolk.

Ziva se leva, attrapa sa veste et son arme et suivit Gibbs dans l'ascenseur. Tony les rattrapa.

* * *


	2. Le Jour d'Après

**Voici la suite... après vous avoir laissez patienter un peu de temps. **

**A propos, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment très très plaisir !! **

* * *

Ziva poussa la porte de son appartement et entra. La journée avait été longue, terriblement longue. Elle laissa tomber son manteau sur une chaise, s'assit dans son canapé et alluma la télévision. Mais les images défilaient sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. 

Elle pensait seulement au petit être qui prenait vie dans son ventre. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait, une pensée naissait pour le bébé. Son bébé.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans l'idée de prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire. Ce moment la détendit, elle se sentait bien. Presque bien. Elle évacua tout le stress qu'elle détenait enfermé en elle depuis le matin même. L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps, cachant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se décida enfin à sortir de la douche. Elle se sêcha, enfila un vieil ensemble de survêtement, dans l'idée d'aller courir tant qu'il faisait encore jour et sortit de la salle de bain.

La porte claqua. Ziva mit ses mains dans ses poches. Le vent d'hiver soufflait dans les branches des arbres qui bordaient la rue, et le froid s'engouffrait partout où il pouvait. La jeune femme frissona. Elle avança doucement. Un pas, un deuxième et elle commença à courir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas du prendre sa douche avant de faire son footing. Elle sourit de sa bétise mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle se sentait tellement libre lorsqu'elle courait.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle dormait, allongée de travers sur son lit.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna, la sortant de ses rêves. 

Elle grogna et l'attrapa.

- Officier Ziva David, dit elle d'une voix ensommeilée sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Ziva, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda la voix dans le téléphone.

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de l'homme qui l'avait appelé et s'apprêta à raccrocher. Peut être l'avait-il deviné car son interlocuteur lui cria de ne pas le faire. Elle sourit et répondit, une réponse qui énerva la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je t'appelle en pleine nuit ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu le fais vraiment exprès, tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ? Il est huit heures, Ziva. Tu es en retard de plus d'une heure. Gibbs s'inquiète et nous aussi. On croyait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Si ça t'amuse..., il s'arrêta et finit par ajouter : - Bon, salut, je vais dire au Patron que je te réveille...

Et ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de le retenir.

- Tony, dit elle tout simplement. Elle entendit son coéquipier soupirer, elle savait qu'il faisait semblant et qu'il ne raccrocherait pas. La seconde qui vint lui donna raison.

- Oui ? répondit-il, faussement exaspéré.

- J'arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Je suis désolée. Est-ce que tu peux..., elle hésita.

- Trouver une excuse pour Gibbs, c'est ça ?! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton encore plus dramatique que précédemment.

Elle rit : - Hum...

- A vos ordres, Mademoiselle, dit-il.

Elle raccrocha et sourit pour elle-même en pensant à son coéquipier. Travailler avec Tony c'était comme une piècede théatre qui serait mal su par les acteurs qui la jouaient. Il y avait des improvisations, des imprévus, des surprises, des ratés et des rires par centaine dans une même journée. Même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, Ziva se demandait parfois si elle réussirait à se réhabituer à un travail qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal. La jeune femme pensait qu'elle ne pourrait travailler avec une équipe différente de celle avec laquelle elle enquêtait à présent... Les pensées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête et certaines qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis la veille ressurgirent. Elle se força à se lever avant que les larmes ne la submergent de nouveau.

Elle entra dans sa voiture cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être lavée et avoir déjeuné. A peine une dizaine de minutes après son départ, la mini rouge de Ziva se gara devant le batiment orné des lettres dorées "Naval Criminal Investigative Service". Elle descendit de sa voiture et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, adressant un bref salut de la tête aux agents qu'elle croisait.

* * *

- Tu guettes mon arrivée, Tony ! 

Le dénommé se retourna, surpris et marmonna pour lui-même. Sa coéquipière vint se planter devant son bureau, un sourire ironique dessiné sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait fait exprès se dit-il, elle savait qu'il l'attendrait et avait décidé d'arriver de l'autre côté. Le regard de Tony se fixa soudainement juste au dessus de l'épaule de Ziva et il se remit aussitôt à travailler.

- Alors, Ziva. J'espère que vous avez une explication convenable ?

La jeune israélienne se retourna lentement après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier à DiNozzo et fit face à Gibbs en regardant ses pieds. Elle pensait que Tony lui avait trouvé une excuse et n'avait pas réfléchi à un échappatoire. Elle ragea et se promit de frapper l'italien dés que Gibbs serait parti. Une trahison telle que celle-ci valait même la mort, se dit-elle.

- Je... euh... je, marmonna-t-elle.

Gibbs la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Elle ne trouvait rien, il avait gagné.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée, finit-elle par lâcher, énervée et dépitée de ne pas avoir trouvé d'excuse plausible.

Gibbs sourit, lui donna l'une de ses légendaires tapes sur la tête et lui dit de se dépêcher de s'installer à son bureau afin de faire des recherches sur la victime trouvée la veille. Dés qu'il fut reparti, sûrement chez la directrice, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son coéquipier qui la regarda, méfiant. Il se leva en la voyant s'approcher très près de lui. Ziva voulut le frapper mais Tony lui attrapa le bras au vol. Elle fut plus rapide et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule avec son autre main. Il émit un gémissement de chien battu et s'attira les regards furieux des agents qui passaient devant les bureaux. Ziva rit et retourna à son bureau, satisfaite.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Gibbs retrouva les deux agents.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Le lieutenant Marc Simon était marié, deux enfants et vivait dans la banlieue de New York lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission en Irak. Il était en permission depuis deux semaines quand il a été retrouvé mort à Norfolk. J'ai téléphoné à sa femme elle ne nous a rien appris de plus que ce que je viens d'annoncer, dit Ziva.

- La drogue qu'Abby a trouvé dans la poche du lieutenant est de la cocaïne. La police a trouvé un énormé stock de cocaïne sur un bateau en provenance d'Argentine, il y a quelques jours, continua Tony, d'après l'emballage dans lequel on a retrouvé la drogue, elle provient du même bateau, Patron.

-Tony, Ziva vous allés voir les policiers qui ont dénichés la drogue.

Les deux agents attrapèrent leurs vestes et leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenceur en se chamaillant, comme à leur habitude quand Ziva se plia en deux, en gémissant. Elle murmura à son coéquipier qu'il fallait qu'elle aille aux toilettes tout de suite avant de disparaître précipitamment de son champs de vision. Tony regarda Gibbs et fronça les sourcils avant de courir rejoindre sa partenaire aux toilettes.. Ziva avait réagit de façon étrange et avait été mal toute la journée précédente ; aujourd'hui elle était en retard et s'écroulait presque au milieu du couloir. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à sa coéquipière. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir et était inquiet pour elle, bien qu'il n'osait pas se l'avouer.

* * *

**Voilà.. alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?!**


	3. Trois mois

**Bonjour tout le monde... Avant de vous laissez la suite de mon histoire, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui commencent à devenir assez nombreuses tout de même !! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je suis lue et que des gens apprécient ce que j'écris. A vrai dire, j'écris depuis pas mal de temps mais je n'ai jamais eu la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout.. :( !! Enfin, je pense que celle-ci sera la bonne, je finirai cette fiction... parole de Lilo ! Bon je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie... voici la suite ! **

**

* * *

**

Tony poussa la porte des toilettes des femmes et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Doucement, il se dirigea vers les cabines de toilettes pour trouver sa coéquipière. Soudain, il entendit un sanglot. Il s'appuya alors contre la porte derrière laquelle elle pleurait. Il sentait que c'était elle, bien qu'il ne la voyait pas.

- Ziva ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

De nouveau, il entendit un raclement de gorge, puis des bruits de pas comme si quelqu'un s'était levé.

- Fiche le camp, Tony !

Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait qu'elle réagirait comme cela mais il s'était pourant pris à espérer qu'elle allait se confier à lui, qu'elle allait lui raconter le problème qui la mettait dans cet état là. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et désemparée. Mais elle s'efforçait de garder tout pour elle.

- Je ne partirais pas, déclara-t-il.

Ziva frappa contre la porte des toilettes. Elle se rassit dos au mur. Elle avait presque réussit à oublier ce qui la tracassait depuis deux jours. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié, car on ne peut oublier le fait d'être enceinte mais elle avait vécu une matinée agréable sans s'en préoccuper véritablement. Et puis cette envie de vomir était arrivée. Elle avait du cavaler jusqu'aux toilettes le plus vite possible... et elle avait vomi. Depuis, son bébé occupait toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête.

Si seulement ça n'était pas arrivé...

La porte claqua. Il était parti, se dit-elle. Elle pouvait enfin sortir sans craindre de questions. Elle se releva et ouvrit la porte. Ziva leva les yeux et... il était là, il n'était pas sorti. Elle était tombée dans son piège. Elle voulut retourner dans les toilettes mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers lui. Elle se débattit et lui donna des coups de poing sur le torse, sur les bras... des coups de pied dans les tibias... tout ce qui pouvait le faire lâcher prise. Il tint bon.

- Je ne veux pas, dit-elle en pleurs, je ne veux pas retourner aux bureaux. Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, Tony.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et de longs sanglots la remuaient. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut à bout de force, elle se laissa tomber contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui massa le dos, lentement. Lentement, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol et assis, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa faire. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, Ziva pleurant tout son saoul dans les bras de son partenaire.

Ce fut seulement presque une heure plus tard que Tony se leva, lui essuyant avant la dernière larme qui roulait encore sur sa joue. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever, une main qu'elle n'attrapa pas, préférant se relever seule. Elle le remercia d'un bref signe de tête, presque imperceptible. Alors, sans échanger un mot, ils sortirent des toilettes.

Aucun des deux ne fit allusion à se qui s'était passé. Gibbs leur annonça qu'il avait envoyé McGee à Norfolk et les deux agents s'installèrent à leurs bureaux pour finir certains rapports qui prenaient du retard. Tony mourait d'envie de parler à Ziva mais il s'abstint. Il savait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas et qu'il lui ferait mal s'il essayait de lui parler. La jeune israëlienne, quant à elle, remerciait secrétement son coéquipier de ne pas lui poser de questions. Elle se sentait encore trop fragile pour parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'elle vivait. Et encore moins à Tony...

* * *

Trois mois passèrent... et le printemps vint remplacer l'hiver. Tout doucement, les bourgeons s'ouvrirent et sortir à la lumière du soleil nouveau qui pointait enfin son né après un hiver si long...

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint transpercer la fenêtre de la chambre. Ziva se retourna dans ses draps et ouvrit lentement les yeux, son visage éclairé par la lumière du jour. Le réveil sonna. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle était sorti du sommeil avant que l'appareil ne l'aide à le faire. Elle donna un coup de poing sur le réveil pour le faire taire et se leva.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain en caressant le ventre rond qui était apparu sur son corps depuis quelques semaines. Elle se doucha puis se maquilla, comme à son habitude.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle tentait de trouver un vêtement large qui puisse cacher sa nouvelle morphologie. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, elle se regardait sous toutes les coutures dans son miroir et enfilait une demi douzaine d'habits différents avant de trouver celui qui lui convenait le mieux. Le soir, après le travail, elle fonçait dans des magazins pour enfants et femmes enceintes afin d'acheter des tenues qui seraient plus adapter à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement et lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, Ziva essayait de trouver un prénom pour son bébé. Garçon ou Fille ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle voulait avoir la surprise. Elle aimerait autant l'un que l'autre. Ce serait différent mais dans le fond, si semblable. L'aimer, c'était tout.

Ziva ferma la porte de son appartement, descendit les escaliers et entra dans sa voiture. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, la jeune femme conduisait beaucoup plus lentement. Avoir un bébé, cela change tout, se dit-elle. En conduisant, elle pensa à sa réaction et aux sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque le médecin lui avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, des mois plus tôt. Elle avait été mal, terriblement mal. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré le premier mois : elle fondait en larmes pour un rien. Elle s'était sentie parfois tellement ridicule face à DiNozzo ou à McGee qui cherchaient seulement à savoir pourquoi elle était si fragile en permanence. Elle avait été très désagréable envers Abby qui l'avait consolé dans les moments où ça allait vraiment mal. Même Gibbs avait remarqué son désarroi et avait voulu savoir ce qui la bouleversait. Il l'avait interrogé.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne. C'était son secret.

Et puis, elle avait arrêté de pleurer, elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Elle s'était résolue d'être enceinte. Lentement, très lentement. Et désormais, elle était heureuse d'attendre un enfant. Elle profitait de chaque instant, ell vivait chacune de ses émotions si particulières comme la dernière. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement.

Mais un nuage venait caché le soleil qui brillait sur ses journées... Elle devait lui dire.

* * *

Ziva se gara juste à côté de la voiture de son coéquipier. Elle ouvrit sa portière qui donna un coup dans celle de Tony. Une longue rayure marquait la belle voiture de sport. Elle se mordit les lèvres et pesta contre sa propre maladresse. Quand Tony s'en apercevrait... Elle fut prise d'un petit rire en se demandant qu'elle excuse minable trouverait-elle pour se justifier.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

- Tu es en retard, Ziva ! dit Tony.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, habituée aux remarques de son collègue. Elle posa son sac, s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Tony l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait mis ses pieds sur son bureau et croisé ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air heureuse aujourd'hui, Ziva David ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pour la seconde fois, choisit de garder le silence. Un instant plus tard, DiNozzo enlevait ses pieds du bureau et reposait ses bras sur son bureau précipitemment. Ziva devina l'arrivée de Gibbs. Une voix venant de derrière lui confirma ce qu'elle avait pensé.

- McGee, du nouveau sur l'enlèvement de la fille du lieutenant Johnsonn ?

Tim hocha la tête négativement.

- Toujours aucunes nouvelles de Sarah Johnsonn. Son téléphone portable est éteint mais si elle l'allume...

- Si elle l'allume ! cria Gibbs, énervé. Qu'est ce que l'on fait si elle ne peut l'allumer ?

McGee baissa les yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur mais ne dit rien. Gibbs s'installa à son bureau sous les regards de Tony et Ziva. Quelques instants plus tard, le bleu se leva.

- Le portable est allumé, annonça-t-il rapidemment, encore quelques secondes et je saurais où elle se trouve !

Gibbs s'était levé. Tony et Ziva préparaient leurs sacs en prévision de leur départ proche.

- Elle est dans un hangar désafecté, près de Norfolk, dit McGee excité , un ancien batiment où l'on réparait des bateaux. Personne n'y travaille depuis une petite dizaine d'années.

- DiNozzo, David, on y va ! s'exclama Gibbs.

Les deux agents étaient déjà levés et couraient presque vers l'ascenseur. L'agent spécial Gibbs attrapa son arme et son insigne et les rejoignit. Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient en train de se refermer quand il entra dans l'élévateur. Sans prévenir, il frappa derrière la tête de DiNozzo.

- Mais, se plaignit celui-ci alors que Ziva riait, je n'ai rien fait !

- Un bureau n'est pas un hamac et le NCIS n'est pas une plage d'Hawaïï, dit Gibbs.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Les critiques négatives sont également les bienvenues, si elles peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer !**

**Bientôt la suite... j'espère que cette partie vous aura plu ! **


	4. Le hangar

**Voici la suite... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**J'aimerai juste vous remerciez pour vos reviews et répondre à quelques unes.**

**Pour Stella : _La fic' n'est pas écrite entièrement. Je l'écris au fur et à mesure et dés qu'un chapitre est près je le poste..;). Je ne suis pas une sadique qui fait attendre les lecteurs.. lol ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé._**

**Pour Tiva-ncis222 : _Ziva n'est pas enceinte de six mois ! Elle apprend au début qu'elle est enceinte de trois semaines puis de trois mois, ce qui fait presque quatre mois. On commence à voir qu'une femme est enceinte vers trois/quatre mois. Ceci dit, il est possible que je me sois trompée et écrit trois mois à la place de trois semaines... je vais vérifier et rectifier si c'est nécéssaire...! Merci pour ta review._**

**Merci à tous les autres et si vous avez des questions, je serais heureuse d'y répondre ! **

* * *

La voiture dérapa violemment, faillit se renverser et s'immobilisa. Les trois agents en sortirent rapidemment, arme à la main. Ils dirigèrent vers un vieux hangar aux murs sales.

- Tony, Ziva vous foncez par la porte de derrière. Je passe par devant, ordonna Gibbs en montrant deux lourdes portes rouillées.

Les deux agents courèrent vers la porte secondaire en frolant les murs afin de se protéger des balles qui pourraient être tirées du batiment.

- Le kidnappeur se déplace, hurla McGee dans l'oreillette de Tony.

- Je ne suis pas sourd le bleu ! s'exclama DiNozzo, et je ne tiens pas à le devenir !

Pendant que McGee se confondait en excuses, Ziva tentait d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide de son épingle à cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte céda. Ziva et Tony s'écartèrent sur les côtés et pointèrent leur arme à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Le bleu, tais-toi, j'ai besoin de concentration ! cria Tony.

Sa partenaire eut un petit rire. McGee, lui, ne dit plus rien pendant de longues secondes. Il finit par donner aux deux agents des renseignements sur la position de la fille du lieutenant et de son kidnappeur. Il parlait très bas, il avait apparemment un peu peur d'une troisième réaction de Tony.

Lentement, Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était très sombre et particulièrement sale. Ziva grimaça, la puanteur était terrible. Une autre porte apparaissait dans le fond de la pièce. Les deux agents progressèrent jusqu'à son niveau. Ils l'ouvrirent : les contours d"une seconde pièce se dessinèrent. Ils avancèrent ainsi le long de cinq pièces à l'allure semblable.

- Tony, ce n'est pas par là, dit McGee, recule et continue vers la gauche !

DiNozzo soupira.

- A gauche il y a un mur, McGee, annonça Tony pendant que Ziva riait de nouveau. Je ne _peux_ pas aller à gauche. Ce hangar a été découpé en plusieurs pièces. J'essaye de trouver un chemin dans ce labyrinthe !

Le jeune italien regarda au plafond en tapant du pied à intervalle régulier. Ziva, qui sentait qu'il commençait à s'énerver, lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à se calmer. Il la remercia d'un regard.

- Quand tu veux, le bleu ! On a tout notre temps !

- Je cherche, je cherche. Il y a un chem...

La voix de Gibbs vint brutalement remplacer celle de McGee.

- DiNozzo, j'ai retrouvé l'adolescente. Elle est assomée mais elle n'a pas son portable et le kidnappeur n'est pas là ! Il a du découvrir que nous trouvons sa position grâce au téléphone. C'est un piège ! Sortez immédiatemment !

Les deux agents se retournèrent et commençèrent à courir vers la sortie. La porte qu'ils allaient atteindre s'ouvrit à la volée. Tony et Ziva se figèrent et, dans un geste desespéré, tentèrent de sortir leurs armes qu'ils avaient replacés à leurs ceintures. Trop tard. Un homme les menaçait d'un revolver.

- Les mains en l'air ! cria-t-il.

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent et s'éxécutèrent.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux. Il était grand et portait une capuche, ce qui empêchait Tony et Ziva de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

- Erreur de débutant, dit Tony.

- D'avoir replacé nos armes à nos ceintures ? demanda Ziva. Gibbs nous en voudrait.

DiNozzo hocha la tête et s'apprêta à répliquer.

- Taisez-vous ! hurla l'homme.

- Comme vous voudrez, on voulait juste rendre l'ambiance un peu moins pesante, dit Tony. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à un film...

- Fermez-là !

Tony se tut et jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa partenaire qui gardait les yeux fixés sur le type qui les tenait en otage. Elle préparait quelque chose, il en était certain.

Il avait raison.

Tout se passa très vite. Le couteau que Ziva gardait toujours à la cheville vola vers l'homme qui eut le réflexe de tirer sur la jeune femme. Le kidnappeur fut envoyé en arrière, le couteau de l'officier David dans le bras. Son arme tomba à ses pieds. Tony s'empressa de la ramasser. Il remarqua alors que sa partenaire était recroquevillée sur le sol. Il s'accroupit près de la jeune femme et vit avec horreur une mare de sang qui commençait à se former autour de son corps. Il arracha un bout de sa chemise et le pressa contre la blessure au ventre de sa coéquipière. Puis, Tony lui prit le pouls et se rendit compte qu'il était terriblement faible. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences puis celui de Gibbs.

- Tony, dit Ziva d'une voix faible, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Chut, répondit son coéquipier, ne parle pas. J'ai appelé les urgences, ils arrivent. Tout va bien se passer.

Cette dernière phrase était plus une prière qu'il adressait au ciel qu'une affirmation. Ziva était dans un terrible état et il le savait. Il lui prit la main pour la soutenir, elle était glacée.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Tony se retourna.

- Gibbs, dit-il d'un ton soulagé, je...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le kidnappeur debout devant lui, le couteau de Ziva à la main. Tony n'avait pas pris la précaution de le tuer ou même de l'attacher pour l'empêcher de se relever, ne pensant qu'à l'état de Ziva. Maintenant, cette erreur allait leur coûter la vie à tous les deux. Le type lança le couteau qui arriva à toute vitesse sur Tony. Il se coucha à terre, protégeant Ziva de son corps. Dans sa chute, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une quatrième silhouette qui courait vers lui et tirait deux balles sur le kidnappeur. Celui-ci émit un hocquet de surprise lorsque les balles le transpercèrent et s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux grand ouvert. Tony releva la tête. Gibbs courait vers lui. Il l'aida à se relever et s'agenouilla auprès de Ziva.

- Son coeur bat toujours, dit-il. McGee, indiquez le chemin aux ambulanciers, continua-t-il en parlant dans son micro. Vite !

Gibbs se retourna vers Tony.

- DiNozzo, tu n'as rien ? demanda Gibbs.

- Juste des égratinures, répondit ce dernier en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Elle va survivre, pas vrai Patron ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il fixa de son regard bleu son agent et se leva. Après avoir perdu Kate, il refusait de laisser partir Ziva.

* * *

- Laissez passer, laissez passer ! cria une voix venant de derrière.

Gibbs et son agent s'écartèrent pour permettre aux ambulanciers et médecins de s'approcher de Ziva. Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony qui regardait le corps inerte de sa partenaire. Il avait le regard vide et avait l'air complêtement perdu.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tony.

DiNozzo hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Son patron lui pressa l'épaule, essayant de le réconforter comme il pouvait.

- Tu sais qui a posé sa main pour la dernière fois sur mon épaule comme tu le fais maintenant ? demanda-t-il à son patron. C'est elle, Gibbs. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit derrière moi, qu'elle ait sa main sur mon épaule pour me remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie. Si elle part...

Gibbs frappa derrière la tête de son agent, comme il le faisait habituellement.

- Ziva ne partira pas, DiNozzo !

Malgré les circonstances présentes, Tony sourit.

- Merci, Patron, dit-il.

* * *

**Alors, j'attends votre avis. Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	5. A l'Hôpital

**Hey ! Voici la... vous devinez pas ?! Oui, oui, c'est la suite !**

**Pour répondre à quelques reviews.**

**Pour Calleigh Watson : _Tony aurait dû sentir le ventre arrondi de Ziva mais il était tellement stressé qu'il n' y a pas fait attention ! C'est logique, rolalah... xD! Je plaisante, petite erreur de ma part... Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où Ziva a pris la balle, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir mis, dans ma tête c'était très clair... désolée. Je vais le rajouter. Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de relire le chapitre 4, elle l'a pris dans le bas du ventre. Merci d'avoir remarqué ces deux petites erreurs et mise à part cela, je te remercie pour tes reviews._**

**A tous les autres, je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos reviews (même aux petits fantômes qui passent mais ne laissent pas de reviews... [si vous existez !). Je pense que la meilleure façon de vous remerciez est de poster la suite, alors la voici !**

* * *

L'horloge digitale indiquait vingt heures. Tony se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le distributeur de l'hôpital pour commander un café. Son dizième de l'après-midi. Il se dit qu'il devenait comme Gibbs et cette pensée lui tira un petit sourire qui le surprit. Il ne pensait plus pouvoir sourire depuis le matin même. Ce terrible matin où Ziva avait reçu une balle dans le ventre.

Il retourna s'asseoir et but son café, le regard vide. Une personne aurait pu passée devant lui qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Tony avait mal, comme il n'avait jamais eu mal. Un mélange de sentiments le remuait depuis le matin même. La douleur, la tristesse, l'angoisse, la peur... une peur terrible de la perdre. Il avait déjà subi des blessures horribles, la peste l'avait frappé. Mais la douleur physique et la douleur mentale ne pouvaient être comparées.

Il pensa à Kate. Kate qui l'avait quitté. Ziva la rejoignerait peut-être. Il rejeta cette pensée qui le terrorrisait et essaya de comprendre pour quelles raisons il se sentait aussi mal à l'idée que sa coéquipière monte au ciel. Kate était morte sur le coup, pensa-t-il. Ari, le tir. Et puis, plus rien. Ziva, elle, se battait pour rester en vie. Avec lui. De nouveau, un soupir lui échappa et un long frisson courut dans son dos. Il cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes qu'il sentait proches.

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'il... Non. Il laissa tomber. Tony n'était vraiment pas en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait impuissant. Il voulait tellement aidé Ziva. Il ne pouvait pas. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Gibbs avant de retourner au NCIS pour l'enquête. "La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour elle : attendre et prier."

Tony ne croyait plus en Dieu. Depuis longtemps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un médecin se dirigea vers lui. Il se leva et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Vous êtes Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? demanda le docteur.

- Non, répondit Tony. Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Je viens prendre les nouvelles de l'Officier David en l'absence de l'agent Gibbs.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Ces quelques mots avaient été terriblement difficiles à prononcer. Le docteur se présenta.

- Je suis le docteur Thomas Smith. La blessure que Mademoiselle David a reçu est très grave, continua le docteur mais l'opération s'est déroulée avec succès. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger - Tony soupira de soulagement en entendant ces mots. Il lui faudra cependant beaucoup de repos.

- Merci, s'exclama Tony. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit le médecin.

- Comment ça ? interrogea le jeune agent. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle ne risquait plus rien ?!

Le médecin soupira. Il était visiblement attristé par la nouvelle qu'il allait annoncé à l'agent. Tony le regardait, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, dit le médecin, géné. Je... Elle a perdu son bébé. Je suis désolé.

Tony eut un hocquet de surprise. Il devait être assez pâle car le médecin lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot et s'assit. Le docteur finit par le laisser seul en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait aller voir sa coéquipière s'il le souhaitait.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à apprendre une nouvelle comme celle-ci. Que Ziva est pu être enceinte lui paraissait inconcevable, impossible.

Une demie heure plutôt, il se serait précipité dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait perdue son bébé, il n'osait plus aller la voir. Il avait peur de la réaction de sa coéquipière et se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Cette pensée le dégouta de lui-même : il se sentit terriblement lâche. Ziva leur avait probablement sauvé la vie à tous les deux dans le hangar et elle avait perdu son bébé : il s'en sentait coupable. Si seulement c'était lui qui c'était pris cette maudite balle et non elle !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa partenaire, déterminé à la soutenir dans un moment si difficile.

* * *

Ziva ouvrit les yeux. Le réveil sur sa table de nuit affichait dix-huit heures trente. Après s'être habituée à la pénombre qui enveloppait la pièce, elle se redressa dans son lit. La jeune femmme grimaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un pansement lui barrait l'abdomen. Lentement, elle caressa son ventre, émettant de petits gémissements lorsqu'elle touchait un point sensible. Elle se souvint alors ce qui c'était passé dans le hangar. Le kidnappeur, Tony, son couteau, la balle, sa blessure... et puis plus rien. Trou noir. Malgré cela, elle savait que quelque chose lui manquait, quelque chose d'essentiel à sa vie. Quelqu'un.

Elle réalisa.

Ziva se toucha le ventre, paniquée, oubliant la douleur que lui provoquait sa récente blessure. Elle se mordit la lêvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre depuis quelques mois n'était plus là. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et des sanglots incontrôlables la secouèrent. Son âme hurlait douleur ; ses blessures corporelles n'étaient rien comparées à celle de la perte de son bébé. Elle avait mal tout au fond d'elle même. Un petit cri lui échappa.

Il n'était plus là. Cette pensée tournait dans sa tête à grande vitesse lui infligeant une douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle écarta une mêche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et s'efforça à penser à autre chose. Le NCIS, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Tony...Tony. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête l'un après l'autre sans qu'ils ne prennent le moindre sens. La pensée de son bébé perdu la hantait. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Et les larmes continuaient à couler, doucement.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle arrêta de pleurer. Ses larmes épuisées.

On toqua à la porte. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et murmura un faible "Entrez". Elle remonta le draps sur ses jambes nues et essuya la dernière larme qui perlait, telle un diamant, sur sa joue gauche. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle espéra que son visiteur le devinerait. Elle reporta son regard sur le plafond.

Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

**Votre avis ?! Un peu court..., je sais.**


	6. Vérités

**Aloha...! **

**Je vais pas trop m'attarder et vous présentez la suite sans plus tarder. Avant j'aimerais juste vous remerciez pour vos reviews... (et un merci spécial au petit fantôme pour sa review...petit fantôme qui n'en est plus un d'ailleurs, s'appelle Roronoa Robin !). Enfin, merci beaucoup tout le monde !**

**Maintenant, la suite...**

* * *

"Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit."

Une silhouette d'homme se dessina dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il avança de quelques mêtres avant que Ziva ne le reconnaisse dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Enfin, il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était près du lit de la jeune israëlienne. Ziva scruta le visage du visiteur des yeux. Sa gorge s'était nouée dés qu'elle avait reconnu son coéquipier. Tony.

Lui.

Elle se força à ne pas le regarder, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant. Elles étaient revenues dans ses yeux, la réserve était à nouveau pleine. Elle porta son regard sur le plafond et le fixa, avec une détermination nouvelle d'éviter le regard de Tony. Elle aurait agi de même si sa vie en dépendait.

Le jeune italien la regardait, silencieux. Il détailla le visage de sa coéquipière comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant. Les boucles brunes qui tombaient le long de son visage mettaient en valeur son tient mâte. Elle avait des pommettes bien dessinées et de grands yeux foncés voilés par une tristesse sans nom. Tristesse nouvelle, tristesse ancienne ? Sans doute un peu des deux, se dit-il. La perte de son enfant devait être horrible. Mais Ziva ne ressentait pas les choses comme la plupart des gens... Aussitôt, il rejeta cette pensée, elle était comme lui, elle se cachait derrière une carapace, c'était tout. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien du passé de sa partenaire, il ne pouvait la juger. Il devinait cependant , de part de ses réactions, qu'elle avait sûrement vécu de terribles moments dans sa vie.

Tali. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa petite soeur le premier jour de leur rencontre. Tali qui était morte dans un attentat kamikaze. Il n'avait pas de soeur, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il imaginait que cela devait être horrible. Ziva avait sûrement voulu la remplacer dans la mort...

Il soupira et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Sa coéquipière ne le regardait pas. Il devina qu'elle ne voulait pas parler avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre. Il respecta son silence. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Elle, toujours les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Lui, regardant son visage pâle.

Alors, il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, lui caressant lentement sa paume. Une larme roula sur la joue de Ziva et disparut entre la commissure de ses lêvres. Tony fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. La jeune israëlienne se tourna vers Tony, un sourire timide s'esquissant sur son visage. Tony lui rendit ce sourire, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les yeux brillants de larmes de sa coéquipière.

_"Pleurs, Ziva, pleurs. Tu en as besoin",_ pensa-t-il.

Elle n'en fit rien, les larmes accrochées à ces cils comme des gouttes de pluie aux arbres. Elle souffrait, il le savait. Il serra encore plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolé pour ton bébé, Ziva, annonça Tony, d'une voix douce.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, se préparant à dire quelque chose. Tony attendit. Elle réfléchit et prit sa décision. Elle se sentait enfin prête.

- Notre bébé, Tony, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Les deux mains se séparèrent, celle de Tony lâchant précipitamment la main de Ziva. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme les essuya avec son pouce, caressant la joue de sa partenaire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir si brutalemment laisser tomber la main de la jeune femme. Mais la nouvelle l'avait terriblement secoué, son regard était perdu. Ziva le sentait. Elle lui attrapa de nouveau la main. Tony lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Sous couvertures, ajouta-elle simplement.

Il comprit alors et se souvint. La chambre d'hôtel. La mission. Lui. Elle. Et puis, eux. Il sourit, s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Ziva le regarda faire surprise. Tony lui prit les mains. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ceci, se fixant mutuellement du regard, oubliant le temps.

_"Sous couvertures. Deux petits mots qui avaient dû la remuer pendant des mois mais qui donnaient tout son sens à ce qu'elle avait vécu",_ se dit Tony._ "Cela avait dû être terriblement dur pour elle de lui avouer tout cela."_

Il la remercia du regard pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour son courage, pour sa tristesse, pour les sentiments qu'elle lui apportait. Ziva capta ce regard mais ne dit rien. Cela aurait été inutile, ils se comprenaient tellement bien avec les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce. Elle se tourna vers les deux agents et leur annonça que l'heure des visites était finie depuis longtemps et que Tony devait laisser la jeun femme se reposer désormais. Le jeune italien lâcha la chaleur des mains de sa partenaire avec regret et se retira, lui promettant de revenir la voir le plus tôt possible.

Après un dernier regard, la porte se referma sur Tony, laissant Ziva de nouveau seule avec ses pensées moroses.

* * *

Tony s'assit dans son canapé. Après avoir téléphoné à Gibbs pour lui annoncer que Ziva allait bien mais qu'elle avait perdu son enfant - il avait bien sûr oublié volontairement de mentionner qu'il était le père - il avait pris sa voiture et était rentré chez lui. Il s'était douché et avait avalé rapidemment une part de pizza.

Affalé devant sa télévision, il pensait à ce que lui avait appris Ziva. Il était perturbé, secoué par la nouvelle. Les mots étaient trop faibles pour exprimer son état actuel. Il aurait pu être père. Il s'en voulait atrocement de ne pas avoir pris cette balle à la place de sa partenaire. Le bébé n'était plus et c'était de sa faute. Ziva aurait dû lui en vouloir. Il repensa à la jeune femme, elle devait se sentir vraiment seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait seulement une heure qu'il l'avait quitté et le besoin de retourner la voir était de plus en plus important. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti de tels sentiments. Un mélange de tristesse, de bonheur et...

Ziva et lui. Il l'imagina blottie dans ses bras. Il sourit.

Un bruit sourd le tira de son rêve éveillé. Ses réflèxes d'agent prirent le dessus, il sortit son arme dans la seconde. Il se rendit compte que c'était juste sa pile de DVD qui s'était écroulée en plein milieur du salon. Il sourit, amusé. Il ramassa l'un des films et ouvrit le DVD dans le but de le visionner. Il se retourna vers son lecteur DVD et remarqua qu'il indiquait qu'il était une heure et demie du matin. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire et jugea qu'il ne serait pas très raisonnable de regarder un film à cette heure tardive. Il reposa le DVD qu'il avait choisi sur la table basse.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la couette. Il se tourna sur le dos et pensa au bébé qu'ils auraient pu avoir, Ziva et lui. Si seulement il l'avait su plutôt... Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Elle avait sûrement eu peur de sa réaction, qu'il n'accepte pas cet enfant. Et il la comprenait, il agissait de manière tellement immature parfois. Il se retourna dans son lit, se forçant à ne pas faire attention à l'image de l'enfant qui s'imposait dans son esprit.

C'était juste Mission Impossible.

_"Mission Impossible, Tom Cruise, Jean Reno, 1996. Film d'action explosif,"_ pensa Tony. Il rit seul dans le noir, se trouvant décidémment idiot. _"Tu divagues, mon vieux," _se dit-il.

Rejetant cette pensée dérisoire, Tony appuya sur son réveil qui éclaira la chambre de sa petite lumière blanche. Une heure encore était passée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme s'il voulait être en pleine forme le lendemain. Il ferma les yeux.

_"La nuit porte conseil",_ se dit-il.

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée que le jeune homme s'endormit enfin.

* * *

**Je ne peux vous laisser sans vous demandez ce que vous en avez pensé... Review ?! (Allez, s'il te plaît...!)**

**La suite risque d'être plus lente à arriver, je m'en excuse d'avance. D'ici une semaine à dix jours, je pense quoi qu'il est possible qu'elle soit postée plus tôt ! **

**A la prochaine...**


	7. Peur et autres Sentiments Inconnus

**Shalom tout le monde ! (J'aime bien ce mot... le trouve joli !).**

**Je vous laisse la suite après vous avoir laisser patienter un peu plus que d'habitude, j'en suis désolée... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit de cette fiction pour l'instant... ! Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

_Tony courait dans un grand couloir blanc. La jeune femme qu'il poursuivait s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Il lui criait de l'attendre mais elle n'en faisait rien, ses longs cheveux bruns volant derrière elle dans sa course. Il la connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le jeune agent était essouflé, il souffrait mais pour une raison mystérieuse, il savait qu'il ne devait pas laissé la jeune femme partir. Il devait la rejoindre absolument. Il se souvenait enfin de son identité. Ziva, c'était Ziva. Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Quelque chose sonnait quelque part près de lui. Il tenta de l'ignorer et continua de courir. La sonnerie persistait. Tony s'arrêta de courir afin d'essayer de déterminer d'où elle venait. C'était quelque chose d'important, il le savait. Ziva disparaissait de son champ de vision petit à petit. Elle ne devait pas, il devait la rattraper. Il n'y arrivait pas, il hurla._

Tony se réveilla, étendu sur le dos dans son lit. De longues sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Son cauchemard était terminé mais il entendait toujours une sonnerie familière. Lorsqu'il percuta d'où venait le bruit, il attrapa son téléphone.

- Dinozzo, réussit-il à articuler dans l'appareil.

- Dinozzo, amène toi rapidemment ! Ziva va mal. Hémorragie interne. Elle est en soins intensifs.

Son interlocuteur raccrocha sans que Tony n'ait pu répondre. Il ne s'était pas présenté mais le jeune agent aurait reconnu entre milles la voix de Gibbs. A peine avait-il reposé le téléphone sur sa table de nuit qu'il se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire son lit et se dirigea directement vers la porte de son appartement, une boule de stress lui nouant la gorge. Il descendit les escaliers en courant, manquant de tomber et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Jamais il n'avait conduit aussi mal. McGee aurait comparé sa conduite à celle de Ziva. Il se força à ne pas penser à la jeune femme. Il avala sa salive et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il souffla un coup et s'obligea à se calmer. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital.

* * *

- Où est-elle ?

Gibbs leva la tête vers Tony mais ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Le jeune agent s'assit près de son mentor. Un sanglot lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Abby. Elle était appuyée contre l'épaule de McGee. Des larmes teintées de noir coulaient de ses yeux. McGee lui caressait lentement les cheveux et lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Il semblait triste lui aussi.

Tony sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pour la énième fois de la journée. Il tenta de les empêcher de rouler sur ses joues. Une seule tomba. Il l'a reccueilli sur son index et l'écrasa en refermant la main. Il regarda à nouveau l'équipe. La directrice était debout contre le mur blanc. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait la mine crispée. Ducky était assis un peu plus loin, le visage figé dans une expression de tristesse. Gibbs lui même semblait préoccupé, la tête entre les mains et le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

Tony imagina le pire. Et si elle n'était plus du même monde que lui. Si elle le regardait d'un autre endroit, un autre lieu qu'il était incapable de rejoindre pour l'instant. L'attittude de l'équipe semblait donner raison à cette idée. Il émit un grognement ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger Gibbs.

- Elle est en soins intensifs, articula son patron, on a aucunes nouvelles depuis que je t'ai appelé.

_"Aucunes nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles",_ pensa Tony. La plaisanterie mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu la prononcer.

Alors, le jeune italien se contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Une demie-heure plus tard, il se frotta les yeux des mains et regarda l'heure pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était levé en précipitation.

Six heures et demie. Cela fasait presque une heure qu'il attendait. Il soupira. Le stress l'empêchait de parler et de toute façon il n'en avait pas envie. Il se leva et se mit à marcher en rond, regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Il pensa à sa coéquipière. Ses cheveux, ses grands yeux noirs, son sourire... Son image flottait dans son esprit. Il la trouvait très belle. Jamais encore il n'avait pensé à elle comme il le faisait à présent. Comme une femme. Une très belle femme qui n'était pas si inacessible que cela.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était invicible, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle puisse se retrouver à l'hôpital du jour au lendemain, qu'elle puisse mourir. Mourir, oui. La vérité était tellement dure parfois. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, ils avaient encore tant de choses à vivre ensemble.

Il y avait tellement de moments qu'il voulait encore passer avec elle. Il refusait qu'elle le laisse maintenant. Malheureusement, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi c'était seulement lorsque l'on risquait de perdre une personne que l'on se rendait compte à quel point on tenait à elle. Tony tenait à Ziva. Maintenant, il le savait mais pourquoi pas avant ? Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'elle était froide, parfois dure même lors de leurs missions, parce qu'elle se cachait derrière une carapace qu'elle s'était déjà forgé avant d'entrer au NCIS et qu'elle pouvait tuer quelqu'un de 105 manières, s'il se souvenait bien, rien qu'avec un stylo noir. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce qu'il avait toujours été intimidé par elle bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit.

Tout avait tellement changé en quelques heures. Il sentait qu'il pouvait briser cette carapace, ou en tout cas, entrer dedans. Voir la vraie Ziva. La femme et non l'agent. Il le pouvait et enfin, il le savait. Mais trop tard peut-être.

Il pensa au bébé qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle. Une ombre passa sur son visage. Penser à cela le rendait terriblement triste et mal. Il se dit que Ziva devait souffrir encore plus de cette perte que lui et se força à ne pas y penser.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Il se retourna. Un homme en blouse blanche marchait vers lui. Gibbs s'était levé. Il s'approcha de Tony qui parlait avec le médecin.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Son état vient de se stabiliser et l'hémorragie a été stoppée. Nous pensons qu'elle est hors de danger...

- Vous m'aviez dit ça, hier déjà. Vous vous souvenez ? Voyez où elle en est aujourd'hui. Si elle risque de nouveau de mourir, je vous préviens que...

Gibbs posa la main sur l'épaule de son agent pour lui intimer le calme. Tony se tut à contre coeur. Il avait les muscles de la machoire contractés. Gibbs s'avança afin de faire face au médecin. Malgré son état de calme apparent, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs.

- Pouvons-nous la voir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Maintenant si vous le souhaitez cependant, une seule personne peut lui rendre visite et pas plus de cinq minutes. Son était est encore trop faible, répondit le médecin.

Gibbs se retourna vers son équipe, ignorant le docteur. Il tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de Tony et lui fit signe de suivre le médecin. Le jeune italien lança un regard de remerciements à Gibbs et courut rejoindre le docteur qui avait déjà avancé en direction d'un couloir qui partait vers la gauche.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et il la vit. Ziva était là, allongée dans son lit, la lumière du jour baignant son visage. Elle semblait dormir, tout en elle était paisible. Tony sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté la veille en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit etn attrapa la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu as cru que je dormais ? demanda-elle en souriant.

- Shalom à toi aussi Ziva, dit Tony tout doucement comme si elle lui avait dit bonjour.

Elle rit lentement, de ce rire qu'il aimait tant. Il la regardait, profitant de chaque détail de son visage, de chaque geste qu'elle faisait. Elle semblait radieuse et pleine de vie. Tony aimait la voir ainsi et cela lui avait manqué ces derniers mois. A une certaine période, elle avait été très réservée et triste et elle lui avait caché quelque chose. Il avait voulu l'aider, elle l'avait rejeté. Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi. Elle avait simplement eu peur qu'il n'accepte pas qu'elle soit enceinte de lui.

Ziva ne riait plus, elle abordait une mine grave. Elle le regardait, une question muette au fond des yeux. Il serra sa main dans sa paume comme pour lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle attendait un bébé, qu'il voulait que leur relation reste comme elle l'était auparavant et que tout ce qui s'était passé ne changeait rien.

Elle sourit.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce pour annoncer à Tony que la visite devait prendre fin. Il hocha la tête comme répondre au docteur. Une fois l'homme partit, Tony se rapprocha de sa partenaire et lui posa un rapide baiser sur la joue. Elle le regarda, visiblement troublée mais ne dit rien. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Tony partit sans ajouter un seul mot.

Ziva resta longtemps assise dans son lit à caresser de ses doigts l'endroit où Tony avait déposé le baiser sur sa joue.

_"Terriblement près de mes lèvres",_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et un sourire éclaira son visage.

* * *

**Alors, sentence ?! **

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience. En tout cas, c'est une partie que j'ai écrite avec beaucoup de plaisir. On approche de la fin... mais je ne sais pas encore tout à fait combien de chapitres il reste avant de voir cette histoire s'achevée...!! **

**La suite prochainement...**


	8. L'Avion de Papier

Bonsoir (ou Bonjour, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ces lignes) chers lecteurs...

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps (Oui, une semaine est une durée non négligeable..!) avant de poster la suite. Explication ?! Si elle se tient, j'ai eu une semaine un peu chargée en devoirs et contrôles et donc peu de temps à consacrer à ma fiction sans compter un petit soucis de Internet en début de semaine... Enfin bref ! La voici, c'est le plus important.

Ce chapitre est un peu court. Je m'en excuse. Si je me trompe pas, je peux vous annoncez que c'est l'avant-dernier de cette fiction. Cependant des changements sont encore envisageables.. :)

Dernière chose, juste avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, j'aimerai, encore une fois, vous remerciez pour vous reviews, elles me font très plaisir et me motivent à continuer mon histoire, alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser...! Je tiens vraiment à avoir votre avis.

Je crois avoir tout dit... Ah ! Si, j'oubliais ! Bonne Lecture tout de même !

* * *

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenceur après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à Jenny Shepard qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. En se dirigeant vers les bureaux, il constata que Tony était assis sur le bureau de Ziva qui elle, était installée dans son fauteuil, une moue amusée sur le visage. Une seconde plus tard, Gibbs vit la jeune israëlienne éclater de rire à la blague de son coéquipier qui la regardait, fier de lui. Ziva pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et une mêche de ses cheveux resta accrochée à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se redressa. Tony sourit et la lui remit derrière l'oreille en lui effleurant la joue du bout des doigts. La jeune femme se tut, visiblement génée. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Gibbs. Elle jeta un rapide regard à son coéquipier qui comprit immédiatemment. Tony s'éloigna précipitemment du bureau de sa partenaire.

Gibbs sourit, une lueur amusée brillant dans le fond de ses yeux bleus. Tony était retourné à son bureau. Lui et Ziva regardaient fixemment leur écran d'ordinateur, tentant de paraître intéréssés par ce qu'il y voyait. Mais Gibbs n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que Tony avait le regard vide, de même que Ziva, et il savait que dés qu'il aurait tourné la tête, le jeune italien serait de nouveau au bureau de sa coéquipière.

Il s'avança entre les bureaux, salua McGee qui, contrairement à Tony et Ziva, était particulièrement concentré sur son ordinateur et s'assit derrière son bureau. A peine avait-il allumé son écran qu'il remarqua que Tony louchait sur Ziva. Son jeune agent détaillait le visage de la jeune israëlienne comme il ne le faisait jamais auparavant.

Gibbs en vint à penser à la relation que ses deux agents entretenaient. Depuis que Ziva était sortie de l'hôpital six semaines plutôt, Tony et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Déjà très complices, ils partageaient désormais tout et étaient tout le temps ensemble. L'agent prenait soin de la jeune femme et la regardait différemment. L'attitude de Ziva envers Tony, quant à elle, était difficile à cerner. Aux premiers temps, on ne voyait pas de différence. Et puis, quelques gestes, quelques sourires et regards traduisaient un certain changement dans les sentiments de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, Gibbs s'était demandé s'il n'y avait pas entre eux plus qu'une relation qui liait habituellement deux collègues de travail. Un regard furtif que lança Ziva sur le visage de Tony lui fit rejeter cette idée. C'était un regard timide qui n'était pas dans la nature de la jeune femme.

Tout cela le fit penser à Jenny. La relation de Tony et Ziva lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait entretenu, et entrenait toujours d'ailleurs, avec son actuelle directrice. Il mettrait sa main à couper que ses deux agents finiraient ensemble un jour prochain.

Et la rêgle n°12 en prendrait un coup...

_"Les rêgles sont faites pour être violées",_ se dit-il, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, ses pensées s'égarant sur de lointains souvenirs d'un certain voyage à Paris.

Il soupira, presque nostalgique.

Gibbs fut tiré de ses pensées par le téléphone. Il sursauta et, sous le regard amusé de ses trois agents, décrocha.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il reposait le combiné et se dirigeait vers le bureau de la directrice Shepard après avoir prévenu McGee, Tony et Ziva du lieu où il se rendait.

* * *

- Hep !

Ziva tourna la tête vers le bureau de Tony en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui afin de vérifier que Gibbs avait bien disparu dans le bureau de la directrice. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire sans rien dire. Ziva le fixait de ses yeux noirs, en attente d'une quelconque question possible. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas, elle commença à s'énerver. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire ce qu'elle pensait des blagues stupides de son collègue lorsque Tony lui fit un signe d'attente de la main, une lueur infantile brillant dans ses yeux clairs. Ziva referma la bouche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux mimiques de son coéquipier.

Elle reporta son attention sur son ordinateur dans le but de finir son rapport - qui n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis le matin même d'ailleurs - mais un nouveau bruit de Tony lui fit tourner de nouveau la tête. Elle constata qu'il notait quelques mots sur une feuille de papier blanc. Tony poussa son coude devant la feuille : il avait deviné qu'elle le regardait et ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il écrivait. Elle tenta de revenir à son rapport. En vain. Ses yeux étaient inéxorablemment attirés vers son partenaire.

- Décollage immédiat ! Veuillez attachez vos ceintures ! s'exclama Tony, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Un avion en papier atterit sur le bureau de Ziva après avoir effectué un rapide vol entre les deux bureaux. Ziva fixa l'avion des yeux pendant quelques secondes, perplexe.

- Atterrissage réussi, nous avons effectué un vol sans trop de turbulences et nous espérons que vous êtes satisfaits et que nous vous reverrons à bord des avions DiNozzo, continua Tony sur sa lancée.

Ziva leva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Elle sourit, amusée par les bétises de son coéquipier et entreprit d'ouvrir l'avion en papier. Lorsqu'elle eut réussi à rendre à la feuille sa forme d'origine elle put lire quelques mots écrits dessus, d'une écriture qui se voulait soignée.

_"19h30 ce soir. Appartement DiNozzo, pour un dîner romantique italien. Je t'attends."_

Ziva écarquilla les yeux et relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Elle finit par se redresser et croisa le regard impatient de son coéquipier. Elle baissa les yeux et lui adressa un immense sourire accompagné d'un très léger hochement de tête. A son tour, Tony sourit, satisfait de sa prestation.

* * *

Apercevant Gibbs qui se dirigeait vers eux, Ziva attrapa le papier froissé et en fit une boule qu'elle introduisit furtivemment dans la poche de sa veste. Puis, elle se dépécha de rattraper son patron et Tony qui s'étaient déjà dirigés vers l'ascenceur. Elle n'avait rien écouté à ce qu'avait dit Gibbs mais savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête. Tony le lui confirma lorsqu'il lui glissa une paire de gants en latex dans la main, sans manquer l'occasion d'exercer une légère pression sur sa paume, pression à laquelle la jeune femme répondit, un sourire dessiné sur les lêvres.

La journée promettait d'être longue. Mais qu'importe, la soirée le serait sûrement bien plus.

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ?!**

**La suite prochainement... (pour être plus précise, je dirai d'ici une semaine à peu près !)**


	9. Une Pizza aux Tomates

**Aloha... :)**

**Voici la suite et... Tadam, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Il en reste un qui sera cependant sûrement très court. Enfin, pour l'instant, on en est pas là alors je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre assez adapté aux circonstances présentes : un dîner romantique pour la Saint Valentin...(avec un petit retard d'un jour... désolée :s) ! Autre chose : c'est le chapitre que j'ai écrit avec le plus de plaisir et c'est mon préféré jusqu'ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça devient une drogue. Je les attends à chaque fois avec impatience. **

**Dernière chose, Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Le bruit de l'interphone résonna dans l'appartement de Tony. Il grommela, les mains pleines de pâtes à pizza. Alors qu'il attrapait le torchon pour s'essuyer les mains, le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'ensemble la cuisine. Des saladiers sales cotôyaient les coupelettes contenant les gateaux appéritif, les placards étaient ouverts, vides. Toute l'artillerie de cuisine était sortie sur le plan de travail. Les pots de farine étaient entrouverts près des bouteilles de vin et des flûtes à champagne. L'interphone sonna de nouveau. Tony soupira.

Il n'était décidemment pas près. Pas près du tout.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et attrapa l'appareil :

- Oui, dit-il la voix pleine d'espoir à l'idée que personne ne réponde.

- C'est moi, mon petit derrière poilu. Quelques soucis ?

Il ouvrit et se mordit les lèvres. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tenu à inviter Ziva ce soir. Elle était venue, comme c'était convenu. De nouveau, il regarda sa cuisine et grimaça : elle était dans un bazar incroyable. Il courut et entreprit de la ranger du mieux qu'il pouvait avant que Ziva n'arrive. Il avait cinq minutes, peut-être moins, le temps que sa partenaire monte les escaliers. Il fourra les saladiers à la hâte dans les placards, reboucha les pots de farine et les repoussa à leur place d'origine. Il ouvrit le lave-vaisselle et plaça la vaisselle sale à l'intérieur. Il regarda le plan de travail, couvert d'une fine couche blanche de farine, puis sa pizza à moitié finie. Il ragea et se résigna. Il n'aurait jamais fini. Ziva allait beaucoup rire ce soir, au moins cela de gagné. Il voyait déjà le sourire moqueur qu'elle abordait souvent en le regardant, accroché à ses lèvres.

La sonnette retentit le tirant de ses pensées. Il enleva le tablier qui était attaché à sa taille et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à contrecoeur. La jeune femme se tenait devant.

- Shalom Tony. Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il sourit à la jeune femme.

- Tu es en avance, lui fit-il remarquer.

Ziva lui colla sa montre devant les yeux. Tony recula la tête sous l'effet de surprise et la jeune israëlienne eut un petit rire.

- Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Hum... 19h30, répondit son coéquipier. D'accord, _Je_ suis en retard.

Elle acquiesa d'un air satisfait. Le jeune homme s'écarta et laissa entrer sa partenaire dans son appartement. Alors, seulement, il s'attarda sur son son apparence physique. Elle portait une jolie robe verte - semblable à celle qu'elle avait lors de leur mission sous-couverture, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser - qui mettait le teint mate de sa peau en valeur. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon haut qui dégageait son cou auquel brillait son habituelle étoile de David.

- Ta robe est très belle, complimenta Tony. _Tu_ es très belle.

- Merci, dit Ziva les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'italien.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus mais au fond d'elle même, elle était très heureuse que sa tenue plaise à Tony. Après le travail, elle avait passé deux heures à se préparer. Elle avait essayé toutes les robes de son armoire avant de se décider pour celle qu'elle portait actuellement. Elle pensa alors à l'état de sa chambre : elle avait laissé toutes les robes par terre au pied de son lit. Elle aurait du rangement à faire en rentrant ce soir.

_"Si je rentre ce soir...",_ se dit-elle un instant, le regard brillant de malice.

Elle finit par chasser cette pensée de sa tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur le visage de son coéquipier. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur le corps de Tony. Il portait un magnifique costume noir.

- Toi aussi, continua-t-elle sincérement.

- Quoi ?

- Toi aussi, tu es très beau.

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle lui avait annoncé cela sur un ton presque provocateur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il la guida vers le salon, l'installa dans le canapé et s'éclipsa après lui avoir promis qu'il revenait un instant plus tard. Il devait absolument revenir à sa cuisine.

* * *

A peine Tony l'avait-t-il quitté, que Ziva se leva et se dirigea vers l'étagère au dessus de la télévision. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le dos des DVD de son coéquipier. Il en avait des centaines : des films récents, anciens ; américains, français, italiens... Ziva ne se l'avouerait sûrement jamais mais elle rêvait de voir tous ces films l'un après l'autre en compagnie de leur possésseur.

Ziva se retourna et aperçut Tony, dans la cuisine, les mains plongées dans un saladier. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui, doucement. Elle arriva progressivement jusqu'à la porte, le regardant s'échiner à aplatir une quelconque pâte. Lui ne l'avait pas vu.

- Je peux t'aider, Tony ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Il fit comme si de rien n'était mais Ziva voyait bien qu'il était un peu géné qu'elle voit l'état de sa cuisine. Il grommela pour lui lorsqu'il vit un sourire moqueur s'étaler sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sourire moqueur qu'il avait prédit bien avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- A deux on ira plus vite..., continua-t-elle.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et finit par lui adresser un léger mouvement de tête. Elle sourit et s'approcha. Elle enleva la bague qu'elle portait au doigt, et passa ces mains dans la pâte qu'elle pétrit lentement, d'un mouvement régulier. Tony la regarda tout d'abord faire, étonné puis il vint passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et joindre ses mains à celles de sa coéquipière. Elle ne montra aucun signe de réaction mais Tony sentit courir un léger frisson le long de son dos.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tony posait les dernières tomates sur la pizza et la mettait au four. Ziva se retourna vers le plan de travail, attrapa deux verres qu'elle posa sur la table et ouvrit la bouteille de champagne. Son coéquipier la laissa faire volontiers, souriant lorsqu'elle lui tendit la coupe de boisson pétillante. La jeune femme commença à boire tout en fixant Tony du regard. Deux yeux noirs qui ne laissèrent pas le jeune homme indifférent.

La sonnerie du four le sauva de la gène qu'il éprouvait. Il posa sa coupe et ouvrit le four. Il attrapa la pizza et la posa au milieu de la table. Ziva avait déjà trouvé un couteau dans l'un des tiroirs. Elle coupa la pizza en différentes parts. Elle en tendit une à Tony avant de s'en servir une.

Ce n'était pas réellement le dîner romantique qu'il avait prévu mais il semblait plaire à la jeune femme. Son regard était rieur et la conversation que les deux agents entretenaient était des plus agréables et amusantes.

Soudain, un bout de tomate tomba de la part de pizza de Ziva.

Ziva posa sa main dessus mais Tony fut le plus rapide. Il prit le bout de tomate entre ses doigts et le posa délicatemment entre les lèvres de sa partenaire. Un instant, un silence génant s'installa entre les deux agents. Puis, Tony vit sa coéquipière pousser volontairement un second bout de tomate qui s'écrasa sur la table. La jeune femme le prit et l'offrit au jeune homme qui souriait.

Elle le regarda manger le fruit, sans quitter ses lèvres des yeux. Un filet de jus coula le long du menton de Tony. Ziva approcha sa main et le recueillit sur son pouce. Elle leva les yeux vers Tony qui la regardait fixemment, les yeux dans les yeux.

Leurs visages étaient terriblement proches désormais. Le regard de Ziva alternait des yeux de son partenaire à sa bouche. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sensuellement tentant de résister à ce que lui dictait ses sentiments. Tony observait la jeune femme, la dévisageant du regard.

Et elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme, lentement. Tony posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, répondant à son baiser et l'attirant vers lui. Ziva ferma les yeux, se perdant totalement dans ce mélange de saveurs et de sentiments inconnus. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de son coéquipier laissant glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuque. Elle sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent dans un élan de passion insoupçonné. Tony repoussa délicatemment une mêche qui cachait le visage de Ziva, caressant sa joue. La jeune israëlienne mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de Tony, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Un regard noir, comme le désir.

Il lui attrapa le bras et, dans un nouveau baiser, l'entraîna vers sa chambre à coucher. Ziva déboutonna la chemise de son coéquipier et la jeta à terre. Elle sauta dans les bras du jeune italien et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, laissant ses doigts caresser le torse de son partenaire. Tony rit et tira sur la ceinture qui tenait la robe de sa partenaire en place. Elle glissa le long de ses hanches et tomba à terre. La jeune femme tira sur l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en un chignon. Une cascade de cheveux noirs tomba sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se perdait dans le baiser de son compagnon. Tony fit descendre ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune femme qui gémit. Il lui caressa les hanches de ses mains alors que ses lèvres cherchaient celles de la jeune femme pour un nouveau baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant et ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Ils sourirent. Tony s'attarda un moment sur les courbes de la jeune israëlienne et garda ses yeux fixés sur la bouche de son compagnon.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? réussit à articuler Ziva avant que Tony ne la renverse sur le lit.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, le four sonna. La deuxième pizza était prête. Tony regarda Ziva un instant.

- Tu veux de la pizza ? demanda Tony, espiègle.

Elle le dévora des yeux et fit non de la tête. Il se redressa mais elle lui attrapa le bras. Tony la regarda.

- Embrasse moi, Idiot, ordonna Ziva dans un sourire.

* * *

**J'attends votre avis.. vite !**

**Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.**


	10. Souvenirs et Présent

... Shalom chers lecteurs !

Voila, cette fiction touche à sa fin. J'espère que la fin vous plaira et que l'histoire dans son ensemble vous aura plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :). Il est fort probable que j'en écrive d'autres d'ailleurs...! (pas tout de suite, mais dés qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit, c'est reparti !).

J'aimerais vous remerciez pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissé, ça fait super plaisir. J'aime avoir votre avis... ). Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont suivis le long de cette "aventure" : Robin Roronoa, Chou05, Tiva-ncis222, Evincis, MLFT, Stella, Lolinoue... entre autres. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les oublis... ;)

Aussi, le titre "L'Histoire de la Vie" vient du titre d'une chanson... vous devinez ? Oui, il s'agit bien d'une chanson du Roi Lion de Disney. Félicitations à ceux qui ont trouvé.. !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouvez pour une prochaine fiction peut-être.

* * *

Et les saisons se succèdèrent une à une. Une année passa...

* * *

Ziva cligna des yeux et les ouvrit pour les refermer aussitôt, génée par le merveilleux soleil qui traversait la fenêtre et venait éclairé son visage. Elle se retourna, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et pensa un instant à se rendormir avant de bannir cette idée. La jeune israëlienne repoussa la couette, se redressa à moitié et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se fut totalement accomodée à la clarté de la pièce, elle constata que le lit était vide à côté d'elle. Tony était déjà levé. Elle leva la tête et vit la la porte de la salle de bains à demie-ouverte. Les bruits caractéristiques de l'eau qui coule parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il n'était pas encore parti au travail.

Elle se décida à se lever mais lorsqu'un frisson courut le long de ses jambes nues, elle se laissa tomber dans le lit et ferma les yeux, préférant la chaleur de sa couette au froid qui régnait dans l'appartement. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, laissant le soleil de cette fin de printemps lui baigner le visage.

Ziva se mit à repenser à l'année qui s'était écoulée.

_"Le premier dîner_, pensa-t-elle. _L'avion en papier et puis la pizza aux tomates. Voila comment tout a réellement commencé."_

Elle sourit et se souvint de leurs premières sorties au restaurant et au cinéma ensemble et inéluctablemment, de leurs premières disputes.

_"- Je refuse d'attendre que tu me prépares à dîner, que tu mettes la cuisine sans dessous-dessus et que je finisse par tout ranger toute seule comme d'habitude ! avait-elle crié._

_- On dit sans dessus-dessous, Zi-va, avait répondu Tony en laissant traîner son prénom comme elle détestait qu'il le fasse. La soirée de la pizza aux tomates - ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient - tu n'avais pas l'air si embêtée que tout soit en bazar ! Dis-moi vraiment ce que tu veux, pour une fois, que je sache car je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le rangement qui t'embête, avait-il continué._

_Elle avait baissé les yeux._

_- Hum... Restaurant ? avait demandé Ziva à voix basse, appréhendant la réaction de son compagnon._

_Tony avait rit. _

_- Ziva, franchement... Allez, mets ton manteau, on y va !__"_

Elle avait vraiment été peste cette fois là et elle louait la patience qu'avait eu Tony avec elle.

D'autres souvenirs lui revinrent : le jour où Gibbs avait découvert qu'ils étaient ensemble.

_"L'ascenceur avait fait des siennes ce jour là,_ pensa-t-elle en se revoyant, elle et Tony à l'intérieur de la boîte de métal en train de s'embrasser. Les portes ne s'étaient vraiment pas ouvertes au bon moment. _Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Gibbs dans les parages, se dit Ziva. Si on peut dire heureusement..."_

Tony et elle avaient passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Ziva était cependant persuadée que Gibbs les avait réprimandé pour tenir ses engagements en quelque sorte. En effet, le sourire en coin qui s'étalait sur son visage lorsqu'il eût fini ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une opposition à leur relation. Lorsque les deux agents l'avaient entendu par la suite parler à la directrice de leur couple, Tony et Ziva avaient été sûrs de pouvoir continuer à vivre leur histoire en couple.

_"- C'est fait, Jen, avait dit Gibbs._

_La directrice Shepard s'était retournée, haussant un sourcil._

_- Tony et Ziva._

_Jen avait sourit, nullement étonnée. _

_- La rêgle n° 12 ne sert décidémment à rien, Jethro, avait déclaré Jen._

_Gibbs et Jen s'étaient souri. Un sourire qui en disait long sur leur complicité et qui évoquait un passé que seuls Jenny et Gibbs partageaient. Tony et Ziva s'étaient regardés, surpris par la réaction de leur patron mais heureux malgré tout, de pouvoir continuer leur relation sans que Gibbs ne paraisse s'y opposer."_

Ziva rit à ses souvenirs. Elle pensa alors à d'autres moments heureux de cette année : leurs pemières vacances ensemble, la fois où ils avaient fait du patin à glace, le Noël qu'il avait passé et le jour où McGee et Abby les avait surpris entre autres.

Et puis le déménagement de la jeune femme chez son compagnon avec l'aide de McGee et Abby.

_"- Non, ça ne fera pas beau à côté de la porte, Tony ! avait dit Ziva._

_- Tu veux qu'on le mette où alors ce biblo ? avait grogné Tony._

_- Ce n'est pas un biblo, c'est un objet de décoration que je tiens de mon arrière..._

_- Ce n'est pas que je veuille m'interposer dans votre discussion mais je mets ça où ? avait demandé un voix derrière les deux jeunes agents._

_Tony et Ziva s'étaient retournés et avaient explosés de rire en voyant McGee chargé de l'un des énormes cartons de Ziva._

_- Pose-le, le bleu ! avait réussi à articuler Tony avant d'éclater de rire tout comme Abby et Ziva."_

Il y avait tellement de souvenirs incroyables.

- Une année magnifique..., murmura Ziva.

- Et elle n'est pas encore fini, dit une voix grave derrière la jeune femme.

Ziva tourna la tête et aperçut Tony qui se tenait assis près d'elle. Elle lui sourit et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme s'allongea près de la jeune femme et posa une main sur sa taille. Elle se blottit contre son compagnon, s'enivrant de son parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Il lui caressa lentemment les cheveux et, de l'autre main, laissa glisser sa main le long du ventre arrondi de sa partenaire qui soupira d'aise. Ils restèrent longuemment comme cela jusqu'à ce que Tony brise le silence...

- Tu sais, j'ai pensé...

- Oui ?

- Eva, ça te plaît ? Ou Zarah peut-être ? Lili, Olivia, Elena, Zoé ? Et Louanne, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Ziva éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Tony.

- C'est peut-être un garçon, tu le sais ? dit-elle, amusée.

- Hum... alors Nathan. Enzo, Noah, Illian ? Ou bien Hugo ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu aimes Aaron ?

Il hocha la tête positivement mais la grimace qui se peignait sur son visage montrait le contraire. La jeune israëlienne sourit de nouveau.

- Non, tu n'aimes visiblement pas, dit Ziva.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, une moue amusée sur la figure.

- Et Manoah ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Tony, sans faire attention au prénom qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ce sera Tony Junior, mais on l'appellera Junior.

Ce fut au tour de Ziva de faire la grimace et de regarder son compagnon comme s'il venait d'une autre planête.

- C'était juste une idée, se justifia Tony.

- Une idée vraiment nulle alors, commenta Ziva.

- Je vais me mettre en colère je te préviens, annonça Tony.

- J'attends, mon petit derrière poilu.

Le jeune homme soupira et tenta de paraître énervé, ce qui échoua immédiatement, le rire de Ziva résonnant dans la pièce. Pour se venger, Tony attaqua sa partenaire avec des chatouillements. La jeune femme se tordit sur le lit, morte de rire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler et Ziva se pelotonna dans les bras de Tony. Le jeune agent admira sa compagne.

- Hugo ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, cest joli, approuva-t-il. Mais il reste encore quatre mois, tu sais.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais alors pourquoi m'attaques-tu avec tous ces prénoms ? demanda-elle, souriant.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda l'heure. Il soupira.

- Si je n'y vais pas, Gibbs va me tordre les oreilles, dit Tony, et...

- Non, il va t'administrer une tape magistrale derrière la tête, coupa Ziva sur le ton de la conversation, et tu n'en as pas envie.

- Allez, continua Tony dans un sourire.

Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et se leva du lit, disparaissant dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, Ziva entendit la porte claquer : Tony était parti.

Ziva sourit.Elle était heureuse.

_"Et le meilleur n'est pas encore arrivé",_ se dit-elle, ses doigts effleurant son ventre.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ?**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience.. Allez, une petite review s'il vous plaît :) !**


End file.
